The extrusion coating process can be described as the application of a molten polymeric web onto a moving substrate at high melt temperatures and generally high speeds of up to over 700 meters per minute (mpm). Extrusion coating aimed at producing high gloss surface finishes for decorative purposes create a lot of noise in the area around the laminator, which often requires additional precautions for a safe operating environment in terms of common industrial hygiene standards. The noise represents an indicator for process related limitations, which are becoming more accentuated with increasing line speeds. However, high line speeds are desirable because they enable economically attractive operation of extrusion coating equipment. Therefore, it would be helpful to have a robust extrusion coating process free of edge over-coating problems (i.e., sticking to the pressure or chill roll) that lead to process disruptions, including loss of over-coating and destruction of polymer adhesion.